Dumon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = * Human (previous life) * Barian | affiliation = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime deck = Holy Lightning | japanese voice = }} Durbe is a Barian Emperor of the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Due to directing the Barians' movements against Yuma and his friends he can be regarded as the central antagonist for the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II. Design Appearance As do his fellow Barians, Durbe appears most often under his gray cloak and has grey eyes that glows red. In his true form, his skin is of a wisteria color, he has short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Durbe is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Alit for the shortest. When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Baria Lapis on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nasch, as his alias when in human form. In in his previous life, Durbe was a legendary knight and accordingly wore silver armor with a white cape. Unlike the human form that he took on in present-day Earth, Durbe did not wear spectacles. Personality Among his allies, Durbe is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Durbe is very loyal to his home world and prioritizes its safety above all else. Durbe is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alit, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Durbe used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his Duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and Dueling skills. Durbe also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Durbe's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His alias in human form, "Nasch" is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Abilities Durbe, like the other Barians, has been shown to teleport using portals. Durbe has also been shown to generate a large energy ball which he can float around in and use for fast travel. Interestingly enough, Durbe is the only Barian that can stay in his true form, even on Earth. The only exception is when his Baria Lapis is damaged. He is also capable of flight. Biography Past Life Long ago, Durbe was a knight who served to protect a kingdom he lived in along with his pegasus, Mach. He was friends with the ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Reginald Kastle. When Kastle's kingdom was attacked by Vector's forces, Durbe arrived to assist. He was targeted by Vector's archers, but he and his pegasus were too quick to be hit by the arrows. Reginald's sister Rio was taken by the ocean god that Vector Summoned, Abyss. Durbe attempted to save her, but Rio pitched herself from Abyss' hand, sacrificing herself to call forth another another god. Eventually, he returned to his home village, but learned about how his fellow knights had grown arrogant and plotted to usurp the King. Durbe and Mach intercepted the other knights and tried to reason with them, but Durbe failed and the knights turned their swords on him. Since Durbe was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, Durbe's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. Eventually, he was reincarnated as a Barian, while his Pegasus became a Number's Guardian. History , Mizael, and Gilag.]] Durbe, Alit, Mizael and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and save the Barian World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact with each other. They are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Durbe determined they would have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Durbe determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fuma and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Gilag's failure]] Following Gilag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Durbe began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alit. Durbe ordered Alit to gather the "Numbers", however Alit rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Durbe's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alit enough to make him go. Mizael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Durbe on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alit to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Durbe merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes.]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Mizael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. Durbe put full trust in him, hoping he would produce better results than the other two. Later, Durbe and Mizael looked after a comatose Gilag and Alit, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Durbe remarked that only he and Mizael remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Mizael angrily tried to attack Vector, Durbe restrained him and told Mizael to calm down. Durbe blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Durbe ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso", where Durbe waited with Vector and Mizael. Durbe took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Durbe managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" as well as protect himself from "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso" using "Sargasso's Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Durbe complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of a certain person. As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Durbe neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the former believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Durbe was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat. Legendary Number War Back in the Barian World, Durbe and Mizael saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign that their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Durbe learned of the seven Legendary "Numbers" and got their locations from Mr. Heartland. Durbe was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nasch might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Durbe then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first and secretly wanted to look for Nasch. As Durbe traveled through the dimensional rifts, he thought about Nasch and lamented how Nasch would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship, causing both him and the airship to exit the rift around one of the desired locations. Durbe woke up in his human form, injured from the crash and saw that his Baria Lapis was damaged - making him unable to use his Barian powers - and was about to be attacked by a bear. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it. Upon their meeting, Shark questioned who he was, Durbe said that his name was "Nasch" and though neither Yuma nor Shark recognized him as Durbe, Shark was still suspicious. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows' scream from some distance way. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori. In one room, Durbe saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Durbe and Shark went into the path, leading them to an empty room. Shark thanked Durbe for the rescue, but said he still doesn't trust him, though Durbe shrugged it off and he did it in return for Yuma saving him. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Durbe and Shark were forced to work together to survive the collapsing and changing labyrinth. Following Astral's instructions, Durbe read the inscriptions on the walls of the ruins, which told of a legendary hero and his Pegasus. The legend stirred a feeling in Durbe, who believed that something familiar about the legend. Although some of the runes were faded, Durbe knew how the story ended and the message behind it: Protect your friends. When the floor collapsed, Durbe saved Shark from death. When their hands touched, Shark began to glow and Durbe's Baria Lapis was repaired. Revealing himself and transforming, Durbe pulled Shark up to safety. With the information from the legend, Durbe advised Yuma to protect his "Number 39: Utopia", which helped him defeat Mach's "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Yuma thanked him for his assistance, but Durbe insisted was that they would be enemies the next time they met and teleported away. Later, Vector called Durbe and Mizael back to the Barian World and informed that Alit and Gilag awoken, much to their surprise. He was also stunned by Alit's new arrogant attitude towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well, and Durbe look on as Alit left to retrieve it. .]] Later, Durbe pondered over the connection between the seven "Numbers" and the Seven Barian Emperors. When Mizael arrived to informed him that he found another Number's Ruins, Durbe lamented how they lost most of the "Numbers" to Astral and his group. Durbe then shared to Mizael his conclusion about the ruins' legends implied that they were humans once, but Mizael refused to believe this and left Durbe in search of the "Number". Sometime later, he met with Mizael again and Mizael confirmed that the "Number" spirit had said he was once human, though Mizael refused to believe it. Durbe claimed he couldn't believe it either, but wished to continue investigating the ruins to find the legends of Nasch and Merag, as their return could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. Durbe arrived at the Different Dimension Airship and found out from Tori that the rest of the group had gone underwater. Durbe followed and eventually met up with Yuma and Astral. Durbe suggested they Duel to settle things, insisting it was their destiny to battle, but Yuma asked why he wanted to even there was no real reason to fight and Durbe helped them in the past. Durbe told Yuma that he was wrong and claimed he did not believe the legends that told the Barians were once human. When Astral asked Durbe why the final two Barian Emperors had not shown up yet, he told him that Nasch and Merag were the leaders, but they vanished some time ago. Seeing Shark's Duel with Abyss in progress, Durbe left to watch it and was able to view the memories of Shark's past life. Durbe expressed surprise upon seeing that he was friends with Shark as well as seeing the Barian Emblem around Shark's neck. Upon Rio's summoning of the second god, Durbe began to suspect that Shark and Rio were Nasch and Merag as he left the ruins. Deck Durbe uses a "Holy Lightning" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters